Dreams Come True
by Yunna To Yaya
Summary: <html><head></head>Chapter 3 update! Sakura akhirnya terpaksa ikut tinggal di gubuk Sasori. Di pihak lain, ternyata Hinata juga tersesat di Blossom Island! Disana, ia bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan... Baca sendiri ficnya! AU. Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR, please? :3</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Come True**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**DCT by Yunna To Yaya**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah. Matahari menampakkan wujudnya dihadapan semua. Sinarnya membelah angkasa; menunjukkan kuasanya. Burung-burung kecil berkicau merdu menyapa langit dan sang surya.

"Pagi yang cerah, ya..." gumam orang-orang yang melihat ke angkasa. Sebagian orang mengangguk. Anak-anak kecil bergembira berlari-lari kecil menyambut hari pertama musim semi. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang berjalan dengan sahabatnya yang berambut indigo. Mereka tampak akrab; dilihat dari saat mereka tertawa bersama. Nama mereka adalah Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak SMP dan sekarang telah menginjak bangku kelas 3 SMA.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil si rambut indigo, Hinata.

"Ah, iya, ada apa, Hinata?" tanya si rambut pink, Sakura.

"Kemarin kamu lihat si Ino di tv?" tanya Hinata balik memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmmm... Tidak, sih... Memang kenapa?" jawab Sakura yang heran.

"Begini, nih, kemarin aku sempat nonton di tv warung ramen kesukaan Naruto untuk menamaninya makan,. Si Ino main sinet-" Sakura memotong.

"Ah, kalau itu aku sudah tahu... Tapi... –" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Tumbenan kau pergi dengan si baka durian itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata hanya _blushing_ ria seraya memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya. "Ano... Etto..."

"Ah, sudahlah Hinata.. Tak apalah tak usah jawab... Kan aku udah tahu..." ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum simpul. Hinata yang masih _blushing_ menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Hmmm... Hinata, kau lihat hari ini? Hari ini sangat cerah!" ujar Sakura mencairkan suasana lalu membuat Hinata kembali fokus ke jalan.

"I-Iya juga sih.. 'Kan hari ini hari pertama musim semi, Ra," jawab Hinata, "Aku suka musim salju... Tapi musim semi tak buruk juga..."

"Hu uh... Tapi aku lebih suka musim bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran. Wah... Indah sekali bunganya!" ujar Sakura.

"Hn, seperti rambutmu, ya, Sakura-chan..." sahut Hinata.

"Tentu... Hihihi..." Sakura menjawab dengan tawa, Hinata pun ikut tertawa.

"Hahahaha...-uhuk! Uhuk! Udah, ah, Hinata! Capek ketawa terus!" ujar Sakura yang terbatuk menyudahi kekehan mereka.

"Aa." Mereka pun berjalan kembali menikmati pagi itu.

"Hh... Capek nih, Ra... Istirahat, yuk!" usul Hinata seraya menyeka keringatnya.

"Ya, kita duduk disana saja." jawab Sakura seraya menunjuk kearah salah satu bangku yang diatasnya masih ada sisa-sisa salju putih yang belum cair bekas musim salju kemarin. Mereka pun duduk berdampingan disana. Seraya meminum minumannya, Sakura melirik ke arah tebing didekat mereka. Diatasnya, terhampar padang rumput hijau bersih. Terbesit niat di otak Sakura.

"Eh, Hinata. Kau lihat tebing itu?" tanya Sakura seraya menepuk bahu Hinata. Sontak, Hinata pun tersedak.

"Eh... uhuk! Uhuk! Sakuraaaa! Aku 'kan lagi minum!" teriak Hinata.

"Ehehe... _Sorry_, Hinata-chan.." ujarnya meminta maaf seraya membentuk huruf V ditangannya.

"Iya..Iya.. Maksudmu tebing yang itu 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Hinata mengulang pembicaraan yang sempat tersendat.

"Iya, yang itu." Sakura pun menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah tebing tersebut.

"Wah, aku ingin kesana, tuh, Hinata! Enak kayaknya kalau sekali-sekali kita ke tebing itu dan berpetualang bersama, ya!" pikiran fantasi Sakura pun melayang menuju langit ke seratus(?).

"OK, bagaimana kalau besok?" usul Hinata.

"Wah, boleh... boleh... Ntar aku jemput dirumahmu ya!" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Wah, sudah jam segini. Aku ada urusan dulu sama Neji-nii. Jaa ne~!" ujar Hinata seraya memegang jamnya lalu berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Jaa~" balas Sakura.

"Wah.. Sepertinya akan menarik disana nanti..." ujar Sakura seraya menopang dagu melihat ke arah tebing curam itu. Setelah mengamatinya, Sakura pun memasukkan minumannya ke dalam tas selempang kecil yang ia bawa yang berisikan permen rasa _strawberry_, botol minum, dan tentu saja, diarynya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah, ia bergegas pergi ke kamarnya seraya membawa tas selempangnya. Lalu ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya yang berwarna _soft pink_.

"Hh... Gimana ya, besok..." gumamnya. Lalu ia pun terlelap...

* * *

><p>"Nak..Hei nak.. Bangun! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya seorang nenek tua yang berusaha membangunkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah tertidur di tengah hutan.<p>

"Hmm... Eh, i-ini dimana? Anda siapa?" tanya gadis itu lalu berusaha untuk duduk lalu menopang badannya dengan satu tangan kanan.

"Ah, jangan buru-buru nak... Ini di Blossom Island. Saya hanya pencari kayu bakar tua disini yang kebetulan menemukan kamu ditengah hutan ini..." jawab sang nenek dengan perawakan sabar.

"B-Blossom Is-Island?" Nah, sepertinya bukan karena gugup, tapi karena Sakura mulai ketularan Hinata dalam hal berbicara.

"Iya... Memang kamu sendiri dari mana, nak?" tanya sang nenek.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno," ia memulai memperkenalkan diri, "aku dari Konohagakure."

"Ah, Konohagakure, he? Daerah itu, 'kan tidak ada, nak... Kamu menghayal ya?" tanya sang nenek memastikan.

"Ti-Tidak kok, Nek! Sungguh!" jawab Sakura yang bingung akan reaksi sang nenek.

'Hah? Kok Konohagakure yang besar dan terkenal, tidak ada didunia yang menyebalkan ini?' batin Sakura.

"Lho, nak? Ah, ya sudah. Kamu ikut nenek saja, ya, ke rumah. Sepertinya kondisimu belum pulih," ujarnya seraya menopang tubuh Sakura.

"Ahk, terima kasih, Nek... Kalau boleh tahu, nenek siapa?"

"Nama nenek Chiyo Akasuna. Aku tinggal bersama anakku digubuk dekat hutan ini... uhuk! Uhuk!" jawab Chiyo, sang nenek, lalu terbatuk.

"Ah, Nenek! Tak usah memaksakan diri! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, nek..." sanggahnya.

"Sudah istirahat, nak... Biar nenek yang jalan..." ujar Nek Chiyo (?).

"Oh... Ba-baiklah nek... Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, ya, nek... Kalau capek bilang, nanti aku jalan sendiri kok." Nek Chiyo hanya mengangguk kecil lalu membawa Sakura dengan tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari hutan menuju ke gubuk kecilnya dimana anak lelakinya telah menunggu dengan tenang.

* * *

><p>"Ra! Sakura!" panggil Hinata dari luar kamar Sakura. 'Aneh, Sakura belum bangun? Tapi ini 'kan jam 10. Wah, jangan-jangan ada apa-apa nih...' batin Hinata cemas. Ia pun memegang handle pintu warna putih kamar Sakura.<p>

"Tumben tidak terkunci, Ra.." Hinata pun masuk namun terkejut hingga menaruh kedua tangannya di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena syok.

"SAKURA! SAKURAAAA! Kamu dimana, Ra!" teriak Hinata. Oh, ok, ini amat sangat jelas OOC sekali.

'Sakura...'

**To Be Continued**

**Huwaaaaaaaahhh! Capek tangan ngetik ginian (apa capeknya coba n,n alay nih). Nah, ini fic ketikan Ayyu- tapi yang edit Nadya-. Ok, daripada basa-basi curcol ginian, langsung saja...**

**Give me R**

**Give me E**

**Give me V**

**Give me I**

**Give me E**

**Give me W**

**Please... ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams Come True**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**DCT (Dreams Come True) by Yunna to Yaya**

**Happy reading …**

**.**

**.**

_"Ra! Sakura!" panggil Hinata dari luar kamar Sakura. 'Aneh, Sakura belum bangun? Tapi ini 'kan jam 10. Wah, jangan-jangan ada apa-apa nih...' batin Hinata cemas. Ia pun memegang handle pintu warna putih kamar Sakura._

_"Tumben tidak terkunci, Ra.." Hinata pun masuk namun terkejut hingga menaruh kedua tangannya di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena syok._

_"SAKURA! SAKURAAAA! Kamu dimana, Ra!" teriak Hinata. Oh, ok, ini amat sangat jelas OOC sekali._

_'Sakura...'_

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo menghentikan langkah mereka berdua begitu tiba di depan sebuah rumah. Ya, sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana. Atau, bisa dibilang sebuah gubuk. Meski sederhana, kehangatan sepertinya sudah terasa begitu tiba di tempat itu. Tiba-tiba, Sakura membuka mulutnya dan bertanya pada Nenek Chiyo.

"Nek, apa ini rumah Nenek?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Benar, ini rumahku. Ayo, kita masuk. Anakku pasti sudah menunggu."

Sakura mengangguk. Dan mereka berdua pun melangkah masuk ke gubuk tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Hinata sudah mulai putus asa. Pasalnya, ia sudah yakin bahwa Sakura tak mungkin pergi keluar rumah tanpa bilang-bilang pada orangtuanya sekalipun. Dan anehnya lagi, kemana orangtua Sakura pergi? Dirumah Sakura tak ada siapapun –kecuali pembantunya yang sedang keluar rumah-. Hinata mencoba menghubungi ponsel kedua orangtua Sakura –dan ponsel Sakura juga-.

_'Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…'_

"Aneh sekali! Kenapa semuanya tidak diangkat, ya? Pembantunya juga pergi kemana, sih. Seandainya saja pembantunya juga punya ponsel… " desah Hinata. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Coba aku ingat-ingat lagi perkataan Sakura kemarin. Mungkin saja ia pergi lebih dulu ke tebing itu." Terngiang kata-kata Sakura tempo hari di benak Hinata. Ia pun segera bergegas ke tebing yang dimaksud dan berharap semoga Sakura ada disana.

**.**

**.**

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Nak, ini Ibu. Buka pintunya… " Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memanggil seseorang yang lain untuk segera membukakannya pintu.

"Sebentar, Kaa-san," yang dimintai tolong menyahut dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Terlihat seorang pemuda -berambut merah dan berperawakan tinggi- membukakan pintu untuk ibunya.

"Oh… Kaa-san sudah pulang rupanya. Apa kayu ba-…" pemuda itu menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Sakura -dengan nada yang keras- sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"K-kau, kan…? S-Sasori… Akasuna da-dari kelas sebelah!" Sakura tergagap. Matanya terbelalak dan menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan shock.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Kau pasti mata-mata, ya? Atau… Kau ini pencuri? Sudah, jangan ganggu kehidupan kami! Kami ini orang miskin! Jangan buat hidup kami semakin susah!" bentak pemuda tersebut –yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

"Masa' kau tidak kenal aku? Aku ini Sakura Haruno! Murid kelas X-5 di KHS, tahu! Kelasmu dan kelasku bersebelahan! Kau itu murid kelas X-4! Apa kau ini amnesia?" jelas (baca : bentak) Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aku tak peduli! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang! DASAR PENIPU! "

"Hentikan! Sasori, kau jangan bersikap tidak sopan pada tamu kita! Gadis ini Ibu temui di hutan dan tengah tertidur! Kau tahu betapa bahayanya hutan itu ? Uhuk… uhuk…" Nek Chiyo berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"Ah! Nenek, jangan memaksakan diri! Nenek istirahat saja! Aku tak apa-apa, kok," Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Nek Chiyo bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Minggir! Jangan kau dekati Ibuku, dasar Penjahat! Ayo Ibu, kita masuk!" ujar Sasori geram.

"Uhuk… Tidak, aku… Uhuk… Baik-baik saja, kok! Sakura, ayo! Kau juga ikut masuk, ya? Dan Sasori, kau jangan menuduh yang macam-macam pada Sakura! Ibu yakin kalau Sakura itu orang baik," Nek Chiyo mengusahakan diri untuk bicara –padahal kondisinya memburuk-.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Sasori membiarkan Sakura masuk ke gubuknya dan segera membawa Nenek Chiyo ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura… Dimana kau? Sakuraaa… "

Hinata pergi ke tebing yang rencananya akan ia dan Sakura kunjungi. Ia mencoba mencari Sakura disana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada Sakura disana. Malah kalau boleh dibilang, tak ada siapapun disana.

'Aneh, kenapa di hari libur begini taman kota sepi, ya? Tebing ini juga kelihatan aneh. Kenapa Sakura mau datang ke tempat sepi begini, ya?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

"Sakura kemana, sih? Ponselnya gak nyambung-nyambung. Haahhh… Lelah juga. Lebih baik aku beristirahat dulu. Nanti kuteruskan lagi mencari Sakura," ucap Hinata. Kemudian, ia duduk di bawah naungan pohon yang berdaun rindang –dan batang yang cukup besar. Sejenak, ia melihat pohon itu dengan seksama. Terbayang di pikirannya bahwa pohon itu sudah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun lamanya. Tapi Hinata tak terlalu mempedulikannya dan segera membuka kotak Bento-nya dan mulai memakan bekal buatannya sendiri.

WUSSHHH…

Semilir angin bertiup lembut. Meniupkan daun-daun kering. Burung-burung berkicau, layaknya sebuah symphony. Juga bertiup lembut, menerpa rambut indigo Hinata. Ahh, sungguh suatu anugerah dari Sang Pencipta yang tak ternilai harganya. Hinata mulai mengantuk. Matanya terasa berat. Lama-kelamaan, ia pun tertidur lelap.

"Hei, kamu siapa?" Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki.

Hinata pun membuka matanya, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ngh… A-aku… ada dimana?" Hinata bertanya pada si sumber suara.

"Oh… Kau ada di Blossom Island. Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

"A-aku… Eh! K-kau, kan…" Hinata terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. Peluhnya bercucuran. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, waktunya kita bales *surat?* review dari para reviewers sekalian. :D<strong>

**Shizu-nyan : Seru? Hmm… Semoga kamu suka sama chapter 2 ini, ya? Soalnya chapter ini giliran Nadya yang ketik. Makasih review-nya, ya? :D**

**Just and Sil : SasoSaku? Kalau udah baca chapter 2 ini, mungkin bisa dilihat ada SasoSaku atau nggak. Gimana? Semoga suka, ya? Dan makasih udah bersedia review. ^_^**

**Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan : Hehehe… Kaya'nya review yang satu ini gak perlu dibales. Ya iyalah! Masa' mau bales review sendiri? Jeruk makan jeruk, dong. Nadya dan Nadya. Masih diri sendiri, tuh. (Akun FFn Nadya yang lain *dihajar Ayyu karena promosi*)**

**Baiklah, begitulah chapter 2 dari fic ini. Apa semakin gak nyambung aja karena giliran Nadya yang ngetik dan Ayyu yang edit? Moga-moga chapter 3 lebih baik dari ini, ya? ^_^**

**Ya sudah, apapun itu pendapat dari** **readers dan reviewer sekalian, kami cuma mau minta…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please… ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams Come True**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**DCT (Dreams Come True) by Yunna to Yaya**

**Rated: T**

**Happy reading…**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

_"Hei, kamu siapa?" Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki._

_Hinata pun membuka matanya, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ngh… A-aku… ada dimana?" Hinata bertanya pada si sumber suara._

_"Oh… Kau ada di Blossom Island. Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi._

_"A-aku… Eh! K-kau, kan…" Hinata terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. Peluhnya bercucuran. Pipinya memerah karena malu._

**.**

**.**

'Aku... Tak akan pernah percaya orang sepertinya,' batin Sasori. Ia pun membopong tubuh Nek Chiyo ke dalam gubuk kecilnya.

Sakura termenung, lalu melihat ke arah sekeliling. Ia mendengar suara derapan kaki kuda. "Heh? Ada kuda disini? Sebaiknya, aku ikuti saja. Mungkin nanti aku akan bertemu sebuah desa," tekad Sakura. Ia pun mengikuti suara derapan kaki kuda yang semakin lama semakin jauh.

DRAP… DRAP…

Suara derapan kaki kuda itu pun berhenti. Sakura ikut terhenti. Takut ketahuan dan diserang oleh kuda yang mungkin saja... sebuah kuda liar.

"Hn, siapa tadi?" tanya seorang yang naik dipunggung kuda tersebut.

Sakura berkeringat dingin. Gugup. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon oak besar didekat kuda yang ditunggangi seseorang tersebut.

"Ah, pasti hanya suara daun." Ia pun melenggang pergi dengan kuda putihnya.

"Hu…uft! Untung saja..." ujar Sakura lega.

**.**

**.**

"Akh! K-Kau siapa?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Hei, aku Naru! Kau siapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali. "Atau jangan-jangan..."

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kau... Sadako, ya? Huweee…!" pemuda bernama Naru itu pun menangis-nangis gaje lalu ingin bergegas kabur.

"He? I-ini N-Naruto, k-kan?" tanya Hinata seraya memiringkan kepala.

"Naru! _Just _'Naru'! Memangnya kau siapa, sih?" tanya Naru lagi.

"A-Aku H-Hinata. K-Kau ti-tidak kenal aku, Naru-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedih.

"Memang kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Naru innocent.

"T-tentu! K-kita itu satu kelas, s-satu sekolah, satu blok dan s-satu tim, tahu!" ujar Hinata kesal bercampur sedih. "I-ini dimana, sih, se-sebenarnya. La-lalu, kau bilang tadi... B-Blossom Island?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya. Memang kau tidak ta-"

"Ka-kau tahu dimana… Konohagakure?" Hinata memotong ucapan Naru.

Naru yang kesal ucapannya dipotong pun menggembungkan pipinya."Hina-chan jangan menyerobot begitu, dong!"

"Wah, hehehe... Maaf... G-gomen..." ujar Hinata seraya membentuk huruf V ditangannya. Naru hanya nyengir kuda seperti orang gila *digaplok*.

"Mau ke rumahku, tidak? Hari mulai gelap," ujar Naru seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah matahari tenggelam yang terlihat indah diatas bukit.

Hinata berpikir sejenak.

'Kalau aku ikut dia, sisi positifnya... Ya, dapet makan gratis, istirahat gratis. Lagian badanku capek... Tapi...Sisi negatifnya...'

BLUSH.

Hinata memikirkan '_itu'_ saat ia sampai dirumah Naru nanti. Pipinya memerah, memikirkan hal '_itu'_. 'Tidak! Tidak, Hinata! Tidak akan pernah terjadi!' Hinata menepuk pipinya yang membuat Naru heran.

"I-Iya deh... A-arigato…" jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk kecil. Naru tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata tanpa sadar yang membuat pipi Hinata kembali memerah. Sinar jingga sang surya yang beranjak turun, menyinari wajah keduanya. Angin kecil bertiup disekitar mereka, membuat rambut indigo Hinata berayun-ayun tenang. Naru melihat ke arah Hinata. Indah...

**.**

**.**

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya disemak-semak. Ia pun langsung beranjak mencari jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan kuda putih tadi.

"Dimana kuda tadi?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik. Sakura pun terus berjalan, hutan tampak semakin gelap dan menjingga. Hari telah hampir saja berakhir. Tak terasa, sang surya beranjak turun ke singgasana lainnya di belahan dunia lain, yang tak Sakura ketahui.

"Ah!" teriak Sakura. Ranting kayu kering menyentuh lututnya. Bercak kemerahan pun muncul.

"Aww! Sakit...!" ringis Sakura kesakitan. Ia pun berusaha mencari tanaman obat untuk menutup luka dilututnya. Ia mencari ke sekeliling. Tidak ada. Akhirnya...

"Ah! Itu dia!" teriak Sakura setelah menemukan tanaman obatnya. Saat ia berusaha memetiknya...

"HEI, KAU!" teriak seseorang melarang Sakura. "Jangan coba-coba petik tanaman obatku!"

"A-Ah, Maaf..." ujar Sakura seraya menjauhkan tangannya lalu berbalik. "S-Saso-…"

"Jangan panggil nama kecilku! Kenapa kau mau ambil tanaman obatku, huh?" teriak Sasori seraya mendekati Sakura.

"A-Ano. Lututku lecet, jadi aku mau mencari tanaman obat," jelas Sakura.

"Huh, hanya luka kecil. Berlebihan sekali kau, sampai mau mengambil tanaman obatku!" ejek Sasori.

"Ta-Tapi, kan, kalau lukanya tak ditutup bahaya!" sanggah Sakura. Sasori tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura, lalu mengajaknya pergi ke gubuknya.

"H-Hei! Kenapa kau-…"

"Tenang saja!" teriak Sasori. Mereka pun pergi menuju gubuk.

"Kenapa kau tarik tanganku? Sakit!" teriak Sakura saat mereka sampai digubuk.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, bocah pink! Kalau kau malam-malam begini diluar sana, bisa-bisa dimakan singa nanti!" jelas Sasori lalu membuat teh hangat. "Ini!"

"Terima kasih..." ujar Sakura seraya mengambil tehnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku PENIPU?"

"Tadi ibuku cerita tentang kau... Memang ada yang salah?"

"Ti-Tidak, sih... Aneh saja..."

"Terus?"

"Nggak!" bantah Sakura lalu meneguk tehnya. Hangat. Hening pun menyelimuti. Suara gesekan kaki jangkrik-jangkrik diluar jendela gubuk menemani keheningan waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

"Ini rumahku!" teriak Naru. "Kau boleh sementara tidur disini! Aku buatkan teh, ya?"

"Oh, t-terima kasih. T-tentu."

Hinata pun masuk ke dalam rumah Naru yang sederhana. Rumahnya beraksen minimalis, namun tampak indah dan terawat.

"Hei, Hina-chan!" ujar Naru seraya menyodorkan teh hangat ke Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata. Mereka pun duduk dibalkon kamar Naru lalu bercerita-cerita ringan.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu, Naru. Aku tidur... Lalu langsung ke sini."

"Asalmu darimana? Konohaga..."

"Konohagakure! Itu asalku!"

"Nah, itu dia! Tapi... Setahuku tidak ada daerah yang namanya Konohagakure di peta buatan Iruka-sensei."

"Kok tidak ada?"

"Lha memang nggak ada, kok!"

'Aneh... Ini dimana sih sebenarnya?"

"Hei, kau tahu ini tahun berapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu... Aku jarang mengingat tahun... Tapi kalau ulang tahun rumah makan ramennya paman, sih, aku tahu! Ehehe..."

"Hmm. Dasar!" Hinata tertawa geli.

"Hahahaha!" tawa membahana di balkon. Namun, Hinata lebih banyak diam. Naru yang lebih sering tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kisah-kisah Hinata di Konohagakure.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!"

"I-Iya?"

"Aku jadi penasaran, Sakura-chan itu seperti apa? Sepertinya cantik. Seperti namanya."

'Hah?Tidakkk!Dia tidak boleh tahu Sakura-chan! Tidak!'

"Ah, a-aku ju-juga penasaran dengan keadaannya sekarang..."

Mereka pun menghembus nafas berat, lalu menengadahkan kepala, melihat ke arah bintang. Angin semilir meniup tirai jendela rumah Naru yang berwarna orange menyentuh wajah lembut Hinata. Rambut indigonya melayang mengikuti arah angin. Naru sejenak melirik ke arah Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

'Sepertinya... Ini wanita yang dibilang oleh ibu...'

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Hooreee… Akhirnya keluar dari suasana-tidak-punya-ide! Akhirnya selesai!<strong>

**Bagaimana? Keep or delete? Sepertinya fic chapter 2 lebih berkembang ceritanya dibanding punya saya. U,U**

**Chapter 3 Ayyu yang nulis XD dan Nad-Nad yang edit (Nadya : 'Juga yang publish ==')! Lol**

**Yaudah, bales review dulu! :**

**Rizuka Hanayuki: Whwhwh… Saya masih pusing, nih, nentuin pairnya... Tapi rencananya, sih, Sasusaku sama NaruHina. (Nadya : TIDAKKK….! AKU TIDAK SETUJU...! DX *lari-lari keliling Monas -?-*). ****KEEP REVIEW, OK? Xdd**

**Mugiwara 'Yuuki' UzumakiSakura: (/o\) Maaf Hina sama Saso jadi OOC banget, ya? Idenya keren? Thanksss XDD. ****Iya, nih, nama daerahnya inspirasi dari Sakura... Uappahhh! *nyipratin ludah. Nadya: "Ih jorok"* Maaf, ya. Aku gak suka SasuHina ==V (Nadya : "Buat Mugiwara 'Yuuki' UzumakiSakura, kita sehati. Aku suka SasuHina :D *dihajar* Kapan-kapan ku buat fic SasuHina, deh. ^^ *dihajar Ayyu karena banyak omong*. Atau nanti pas bagian Nadya yang ketik, nanti diusahain buat scene SasuHina :D *disumpal sama Ayyu*"). Ok, ini udah update, kok. KEEP SPIRIT TO REVIEW xdd (Nadya : "Semangat =='V *pake gaya yang lesu*")**

**Okeh, kami berdua cuma mau minta :**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W,**

**Please… ^-^**


End file.
